The Best Gift Ever
by The 2D Ninja
Summary: It's 2D's birthday and Noodle has something very special planned for him. Rated T.


"Can I look yet?"  
"Nope."  
2D sighed from behind his girlfriends hands.  
"Why not?"  
"'Cause we aren't there yet."  
2D blew out another annoyed sigh.  
"Fine, but don't make me run into anything, okay?"  
Noodle laughed, and even though they had been dating for over three months now, the sound still gave him butterflies.  
He could tell that they were walking somewhere in Kong, by the feel of the hardwood on his bare feet. Where, he just wasn't sure. He got lost in Kong even without his eyes covered, how could he possibly do it with? He was just thankful Noodle wasn't as sadistic as Murdoc, who would probably push him into multiple walls before they reached their destination.  
They turned sharply, then again. 2D wondered if they were ever going to get there. Maybe Noodle's present for him for his birthday was walking forever.  
He hoped not. Walking forever sounded like a lot of work.  
"Almost there, 2D-kun."  
Noodle's excited voice shook him from his thoughts.

After a few more feet of walking or so 2D guessed, they stopped suddenly. Noodle's hands were still holding his hands to his face, so he couldn't see where they were.  
A door creaked open and Noodle gently tugged on his hands to make him walk forward. The floor felt different in this room, and 2D wondered if they were in someone's bedroom. Let's hope it wasn't Murdoc's. Or Russel's, for that matter.  
Noodle led him forward a few steps, before softly pushing him down onto a bed.  
_'Huh, this is weird'_, 2D thought to himself, still unsure as to where they were.  
"Now I'm going to let go of your hands, but you still can't look, okay?"  
2D hesitated, and then nodded. "Yeah, alwight."  
With that, the singer heard Noodle prance away, her steps becoming quieter and quieter.

2D sat obediently for a moment, though seeing as he was not known for his patience, quickly got the urge to look. He slowly started to pull his hands away, though somehow Noodle seemed to sense this, and before he could get a look, scolded him.  
"No peeking!"  
"Okay, okay, I'm sowwy." 2D mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.  
After what seemed like forever, Noodle finally returned. "Okay, you can look now."  
Biting back a grin, the blue-haired man dropped his hands from his face, and his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw what was in front of him.

It was Noodle, standing a few steps in front of him, looking awfully beautiful with her ivory skin glowing in the moonlight shining through her windows. As his black eyes raked over her body hungrily, 2D quickly recognized the shirt from the DARE video, which Noodle knew he loved. He wasn't sure the moment could get any better until he looked down and realized that all Noodle was wearing under the shirt was a pair of panties.  
That made the singer's heart almost stop beating altogether.  
He heard Noodle giggle, making her even sexier -if that was even possible- and 2D suddenly noticed the thin trail of blood dripping from his nose.

2D opened his mouth to say something, but he found he couldn't form any words. The only thing running through his brain was how much he wanted throw Noodle onto the bed and rip off the small amount of clothing she had on.  
He had planned on saying something smooth and complimentary, but at that moment his brain had practically shut down, so he let out a gurgle-like noise and coughed instead.  
Noodle laughed again at 2D's reaction and began walking towards him painfully slow.  
2D widened his hollow eyes and somehow found the power to open his arms, inviting Noodle to him. Once she was close enough she practically leaped into his arms, both of them falling back on the bed with Noodle sitting comfortably on his stomach.  
2D grinned and placed his hands on her scantily clad hips as Noodle leaned down and kissed lightly him on the lips.  
"Happy Birthday, 2D-kun."

They both laughed breathlessly, eyes wide with excitement. Without another word, they slipped underneath the silky covers on Noodle's bed and 2D, well he got to enjoy the best present he has ever received, by far.

**A/N: Oh look, I'm alive. o_o This is really just some 2Nu fluff I thought up. Nothing huge, really. It's short as fuck and not that great, but whatever. It's been sitting in a folder for almost a year and now that I've decided to get back into writing fanfics, I thought I'd start with this. Anyways, please read and review, and I hope you enjoyed! :3 Oh, and I don't own Gorillaz or anything, I'm just the one who write the stories. ^^**


End file.
